Eric Bale
Crisis Team 7 SICC Personal File 07.CT001/C-03 Quote: I'm into software and servers. Literally speaking. Background: Eric had a perfectly academic career. In school he excelled in mathematics, he was into computers at the age of 10 and got a scholarship in Computer Science on MIT. But computers meant trouble, too, if you looked for it. Eric became friend to lots of people who dabbled into the dark area of hacking, cracking and espionage. With three of his best friends he founded the Computer Club Infinity and soon made his reputation as creator of subtle but hard-hitting computer viruses. Infinity became a star and it made the once in a life-time mistake. They took on the wrong guys. After cracking an Israel computer network Infinity got access to massive classified material. They had it all in their hands: information about the Israelian Power Network, military power plants and secret experimental plants - or nuclear long-range rocket sites. Strange as it was, Israel was forbidden to have long-range missiles. Needless to say Infinity soon disappeared from the surface of the earth. Before any secrets could leak, one member after another vanished without a trace. The last one was Eric himself. He was drugged on his way home and taken into custody. When he regained consciousness, he found himself in an Irish prison. He was not allowed any contact to other prisoners and he never had a trial. It was simple and unsettling like that. After 1 year in jail someone - he called himself Mr. Jones - visited Eric and made an offer too good to turn down. "Become one of us, Mr. Bale, and we will return your freedom and your computers. But fuck us up once and you disappear forever." It suffices to say that Eric took the offer and became consultant and programmer for U.N. sponsored task forces. He is forbidden to contact any of his old friends or to use his old alias Infinity. But he deeply would like to know what became of his other two best buddies. And he would like to know whom - the hell - he's truly working for. Complexion and Biostatistics: Eric is a little guy with some pounds to much around his waist. He is quite unassuming and has funny eyes. Some sport would help if he could bring himself to like it. Area of Expertise: Eric Bale is a brilliant mind, some think of him as a virtual genius when talking about internet and software hacking. He is very adept at circumventing computer systems and has some expertise in cryptology. As Infinity he was worldwide known for fiendish worms and viruses who had put back the e in subtle and the a in mean. Psychological Profile: Although generally good natured and harmonious in the real world, Eric's attitude can change dramatically behind a computer. It is not he who has to be worried about, but what he can create. His keen intellect not often betrays his true curiosity or his frustration behind his jolly and soft facade, he demonstrates to the outside. Category:Crisis Team 7 Category:Mage